Prank Wars
by Renthead015
Summary: Tori isn't much of a prankster, but when she decides to try to prank her girlfriend will it backfire? This is my submission for Jori Week Day 5: Upside down/Reverse. One-shot


**Discalimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Tori couldn't believe she had fell for it. She knew that Jade had been planning to get back at her all week. She knew she shouldn't trust her…or anybody for that matter. And she fell for it anyway.

"I'm such an idiot."

/ / /

**Two Days Earlier:**

Tori Vega was not known for her pranks. Anybody who knew her would describe her as a "good girl" or something equally as sweet. You couldn't couple Tori Vega and the word "trickster" in the same sentence. No one would ever believe that she was even capable of pulling off a prank, especially against the notorious, queen of mean, Jade West.

Of course Jade loved pranks, and Tori loved Jade so it was only fitting that she pull a prank that would make her girlfriend proud. Of course she knew she would need help in order to pull it off.

"Oh Andre," she called in a sing-song voice.

Andre turned at the sound of Tori's voice. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need some help. It's a surprise for Jade."

"A surprise? I thought Jade doesn't like surprises."

"Well she doesn't but I figured I'd give her one anyway. Trust me on this one."

"Whatever. As long as it's nothing that's going to get me killed."

"Well…"

"Tori…?"

"You see…"

"Spit it out."

"It's kind of a prank."

"Unh-uh. No way. Count me out."

"Come on Andre. Please? I promise you will have no liability. I just wanted to impress her. I can't do this myself."

"But why does it have to be me?"

"Because…you're my best friend and you're the best at keeping secrets." Andre just looked at her suspiciously. "And you just can't say no to this face." She proceeded to pout in her best puppy dog fashion.

"Alright, alright! What do you need me to do?"

Tori squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Andre in a tight squeeze. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou…."

* * *

Jade stood in front of her locker turning the knob on her lock. She hit the door a couple of times before opening the door. She grabbed for her things but stopped short. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. Without warning a scream escaped from her throat.

Tori immediately came out from around the corner and ran over to Jade. "Oh my god Jade! What's the matter?"

"L-Look," Jade said as she pointed one shaking finger at the contents of her locker. Inside were her books and her collection of scissors. The obvious cause of her terror were that every single pair of scissors was now rusted and dulled.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Jade started, "They were fine this morning. I haven't been to my locker since and…" Jade trailed off at the sound of Tori chuckling. Her terror turned to anger immediately, "Is there something funny about this?"

Tori spoke between spurts of laughter, "You…should see…your face." She continued to laugh as Jade fumed.

"My face? I'm sorry if I don't seem to find any humor in this _Vega_."

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help….wait…you did this?"

"Yes, I got you good," Tori laughed.

Jade still didn't see the humor in the situation. "You destroyed all of my scissors and you think this is funny?"

Tori stopped laughing, "Jade I wouldn't…I didn't destroy all your scissors."

"What do you mean," she almost shouted, "Look at these!" She held out the evidence in front of her.

"Jade," Tori smiled, "Those aren't really your scissors. I would never do that to you. It was just a prank."

"These aren't my…then where are _my_ scissors?"

"Right here," Tori said as she pulled a box out of her back pack. "I know how much you love your scissors, I would never purposely do anything to destroy them."

Jade grabbed the box and looked through the scissors. She looked back at Tori before placing the box in her locker. Then she grabbed the rusted scissors and placed them in the nearest trash can. "You really got me good Vega." She smirked at Tori, "But remember, pranking is more my cup of tea."

/ / /

**Present Day:**

Tori knew that she had to take her girlfriend very seriously. Of course Jade would retaliate in the worst possible way. What she didn't expect was that innocent little Cat Valentine would lure her into Jade's trap. Now she was currently paying the price for her prank, hanging upside down dangling from rope in the school's gym.

"I'm such an idiot."

"That you are," Jade said as she walked up to her dangling girlfriend, "but you have to admit this whole situation is pretty funny." Tori attempted to narrow her eyes at Jade but it felt weird in this position.

"So…when do you plan on letting me down?"

"I don't know. I kind of like you in this position. It's kind of hot." Tori flushed as she felt a spike of pleasure rush through her. Jade continued, "Doesn't this kind of remind you of that scene from Spiderman? Spiderman dangling upside down next to Mary Jane; it's a very iconic scene." She paused before adding, "That searing kiss…"

Tori squirmed which only made her sway closer to Jade. "Maybe," Jade started, "we should reenact that scene."

Tori barely had a chance to gulp in some air before Jade's lips were on hers. It was uncomfortable at first, she had never kissed someone upside down before, but soon she loosened against Jade's hands that were cupping her face. Jade swiped her tongue over Tori's lips and Tori parted them in invitation allowing Jade to explore the depths of her mouth. Tori thrust her tongue out to meet Jade's in a sinful and seductive dance which caused a moan to escape her lips. She attempted to press closer to Jade before she remembered she was still dangling from the ceiling.

Jade was the first to break away but not before licking her lips while staring into Tori's eyes. She began to walk away. "Jade, wait," Tori pleaded, "You're not just going to leave me here are you?"

"Of course not." Tori breathed a sigh of relief. "I told Cat to come let you down when she's done with rehearsal."

Tori squirmed, "But…but…"

"Don't worry Tori, she'll be out in like ten minutes." With that she walked away leaving Tori calling after her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I skipped yesterday's prompt but if I'm going to be perfectly honest I couldn't think of anything for that prompt. I had a terrible case of writer's block. I'm so sorry. I feel like such a failure, but I'm not a quitter. This is my submission for Jori Week Day 5: Upside down/Reverse. **

**I hope this prompt makes up for missing yesterday. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate all the support I've had so I hope you are not too disappointed in me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Renthead015**


End file.
